Naruto Fairytales
by Akane Naomi
Summary: Heard of Snow White and the seven dwarves? What about Hinata White and the seven dobes? Fairytale stories changed Naruto style
1. Hinata and the Seven Dobes

Hinata White and the seven Dobes

"Hey look you guys" pointed TenTen as she and her friends were walking past a book store. Her friends looked at her "What?". She continued to point at the sign that was outside "Look"

They got closer to the sign "You're kidding me! Naruto?! An author?!" cried Sakura

"I think I can pretty much guess which of the dobes is going to be Naruto, the dopey one" muttered Sasuke

They all nodded and walked inside to see Naruto surrounded by children to hear the new story that was published. When Naruto saw them he waved yelling "Hey you guys!"

They were all silent and sat down looking at him.

"Anyways, my new story! Hinata White and the seven Dobes!" he grinned

"Just get on with it!" yelled Kiba

"Alright, fine"

He opened the book showing the pictures to the kids, and started to read………

_Once upon a time…there lived a princess named Hinata White who was quiet and shy. Anyways, many people liked her because she was kind, but she was looked down when she was at home. Now she had an evil sister Hanabi who was jealous of her and-_

"Hey! what happened to the evil stepmother?" interrupted Konohomaru

"Just shut up! This is my story" he yelled back

_Ahem……back to my story the family had a power called the Byakugan. So Hanabi used her Byakugan to see who was the fairest of them all._

"Wait! Isn't there supposed to be a mirror in the story?" Ino interrupted

"Sigh! I didn't think you need a mirror when you have a Byakugan"

_Hinata was sent to go through the forest of death, to run away from her sister. She ran pretty far until she became tired._

"_I can't go any further" thought Hinata_

_She sat down next to a tree and noticed someone was walking past her and stopped. She looked up to see a boy about her age with blond hair, who grinned walking up to her._

"_Hiya! I'm Naruto!" he grinned_

_She looked at him "W-What? um……what are you?" she said looking down_

"_We're dobes" said a voice _

_The blond looked at the other dobe "Hey Teme!"_

"Naruto you idiot" muttered Sasuke "Why did it have to be me?" he thought

"_Yosh! I'm here too! My name is Youth!" cried a voice_

"_Eh?" was all that Hinata could say looking at the others who were starting to show up from the dark._

"_Don't be afraid! oh this is……uh…Sleepy!" pointed Naruto to the sleeping dobe._

"…_How troublesome……" he responded_

"I'm supposed to be sleepy?" asked Shikamaru

"Well I can see why…..you're always tired" laughed Ino who was joined by the others.

"_H-How many………o-of you are there?" she asked quietly_

"_We are a team of seven!" Youth exclaimed_

"_Don't forget the other three!" added Naruto_

"_Munch I'm Hungry munch nice to meet you munch"_

"_And that one over there with the dog is Happy!" he pointed_

"_Oh! he's Silent because he doesn't talk a lot" mentioned Teme_

_Hinata looked all seven dobes "Why……um… a-are you all here in the f-forest of …………d-death?" she asked_

"_They question is…why are you here?" questioned Sleepy_

_She looked at them and blushed slightly "Ah I'm a princess……Hinata White……I ran away from my sister……who was trying to……get rid of me"_

"_Why don't you stay with us?" asked Naruto_

"_W-What? I-I-I……can't d-do that"_

"_Why not? let's go, it's dangerous in a place like this" _

_She nodded and they all walked home living happily ever after._

_The End _

"Well that's the end" said Naruto closing the book looking at everyone's reactions. "Uh…any questions?" Almost everyone's hands rose, while Naruto sweat dropped "Wow, maybe I shouldn't have asked that" he thought

"What happened to Hinata White and her prince?" asked Sakura

"Well…….not every princess has to get married to a prince"

"What about the seven dobes what happened to them?" asked another

"They lived happily ever after with Hinata White"

"What about the evil sister Hanabi?" asked Konohomaru

"She never found Hinata White again and she lived happily ever after"

"Everyone lived happily ever after?" everyone asked

"Yep" smiled Naruto putting the book on the table, until someone's hand shot up again.

"I have a comment about your book Naruto"

"What is it Konohomaru?" he said tiredly

"That's the dumbest version of Snow White I've ever heard"

silence…………0.0


	2. Sleeping Sakura

_Sleeping Sakura_

"What did you say about my book?!" yelled Naruto

"He still has hard of hearing" muttered Sasuke

Naruto glared at them "At least for plan B, I've prepared another book!" he announced showing the book he pulled out of the bag.

"Sleeping…..Sakura?" asked Ino who started laughing

Sakura glared at Ino then at Naruto "Na…ru…to!!" she started

"H-Hey, at least give me a chance to read it" he nervously suggested

She sighed "Fine, I'm giving you only one chance" and sat down

Naruto grinned and opened the book "This book is called Sleeping Sakura by Naruto!"

Konohamaru shook his head "This better be good"

cough cough "Ahem, anyways" he interrupted

_Sleeping Sakura_

_Once upon a time there was a princess known as Sakura. On the day she was born, three fairies came to each grant her a gift. _

_The first fairy came to her and announced "My name means heaven, so I shall give you a voice that outshines the angels in the sky" waving her wand_

_The second fairy appeared "Broccoli is good for the youth, I shall give youth for your youthful spirit!"_

_Third, the fairy walked to the child and muttered "A gift to figure out your destiny, because you can't change fate"_

"He used our squad to play the fairies?" TenTen thought

_An evil villain-_

"Impressive, he used a new word" Kiba laughed

_arrived. "Mwhaha! I'm Ino, and I shall put a curse on you! You will prick your finger at the age of thirteen on a kunai and die!" and disappeared into thin air._

_Yeah, after years later and Sakura was pricked by a needle, she fell asleep and everyone _

_else fell asleep also. Soon, a prince started to arrive and entered into the castle._

"Why fast forward all of a sudden?" everyone thought

_Prince Sasuke went to her room and found Sakura asleep on the bed-_

"If Naruto can create a romance story with me and Sasuke" she thought blushing at Sasuke "Then he isn't really a bad writer!"

_He looked at her and said "This princess-"_

"This is it! This is the part where he's supposed to kiss me!" she thought excitedly

"That idiot, he's not really going to make me kiss her" Sasuke thought

"_This princess is a waste of time" he said turning back "Besides, I was supposed to find Orochimaru and defeat my brother, not waste time with a weakling. Neji was right, fate cannot be changed" and left the castle far far away._

_Everyone stayed asleep forever and lived er- dreamed happily ever after_

_The End_

"See? Isn't this a better book than what I created before?" grinned Naruto

Sakura glared at him "Oh,…..we'll see who's dreaming happily ever after!"

"uh oh" said Naruto and quickly shut the book and escaped out the door, with Sakura chasing after him. Everyone else stayed inside the bookstore and looked at each other.

"Now what?" sighed Shino

Konohamaru went through Naruto's bag and pulled out another book "Good grief!"

"What?" everyone asked

He showed them another book "Naruto wrote another book, and it's called……."

"_Inorella by Naruto!"_

Ino put a hand on her head and sighed "Boy, I can't wait to hear this story"


	3. Inorella

_Inorella_

"………………."

"……………………….."

"……………………………."

"Do you think he's coming back?" Konohamaru asked

"Doubt it, and if he does, he already has Ino on his schedule to get beat up" Shikamaru answered looking at Ino who was already ready to destroy the whole store.

"Just read it, I mean how bad can it be?" TenTen tried to cheer everyone up

In agreement, Konohamaru sat on the chair and began to read the story. "Inorella!" By: Naruto as we all know it" he announced

_Once upon a time there was a girl named Inorella who is the opposite of Cinderella. Mean instead of kind, demands instead of helping, ugly instead of pre- I mean pretty instead of ugly. etc._

_When the tickets to the ball came…_

"_Here are the tickets to the ball!" the messenger happily announced _

_Inorella's stepsister Tenella took the tickets kindly and smiled "Thanks Leeon!" _

"_Leeon! We must hurry!" his coach Jai announced as they both disappeared down the road._

_She smiled until they were gone and went inside and glared at them. "If they think I'm going to the ball wearing a dress…..I'll kill them!" she angrily thought _

_Suddenly Sakurel came by hearing what she just said "Oh! I'll take them if you'd like!" she excitedly exclaimed. Tenella sighed in relief "Here, take them I don't want it" and walked away._

"_Inorella! Do you want to go to the ball with me?" Sakurel asked _

_She glared at her other stepsister "I course I'd like to go! Just not with you!" and grabbed them out of her hands and ran off._

_Time Zip_

_At the ball_

_As everyone gathered around to see the prince, they became excited when he was called to come out._

"_Prince Sasuke! Has arrived" his little midget Komohana other messenger announced _

"Komohana? What kind of name is that?" interrupted Konohamaru

_When Prince Sasuke walked down the aisle, he looked around and sat down. "Don't bother to introduce me to anyone, I'm not in the mood. This wasn't even my idea to get married."_

_The crowd moaned_

_He continued "I won't deal with any kind of marriage until I 1. Defeat my brother, 2. Defeat Orochimaru 3. Defeat the Akasuki group 4. Maybe defeat Naruto-"_

_And yes, instead of a long boring list of people coming up to Prince Sasuke and bowing to him, it was as long boring list of Prince Sasuke's goals._

_Inorella decided to leave the ball since it was nothing interesting. "I love Prince Sasuke and all but I hate how he can't get in a relationship" she thought _

"_Someone stop that girl!" a voice announced pointing to Inorella_

_She quickly turned around to see people running after her. Confused, she ran down the stairs and instead of leaving her shoe like in Cinderella, she tripped her way down the stairs._

"_Ow…" she thought and was face to face with Prince Sasuke_

"_I needed to tell you something……when I saw you leave I thought…" he began_

_She suddenly fell in love with him "This is my chance!" she thought in her head_

"_I thought, you needed to be stopped because you didn't let me finish my long boring list of goals" he glared_

_And they lived Happily Ever After? Never! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_okay, I'm done.._

"_The End"_ announced Konohamaru looking at everyone's faces

Kiba laughed "Hey, at least he made the story interesting than usual" as the others nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Guys! How's it going?" Naruto began as he entered the store. When he noticed Ino glaring at him….

"I think it's my cue to leave right?" he asked as everyone nodded and ran out of the store with Ino chasing after him this time.

TenTen laughed and almost tripped over a book on the floor. "The little Mermaid Temariel, By: Naruto" she read

"Geez, how many books did he create?" Kankuro asked in amazement

Gaara stood by silently and glanced at his sister "Well, someone should tell Naruto that his schedule to get beat up has added up again"

Temari grabbed her fan getting ready "Oh! If he comes back, I'll going to-"

"Anyways! See you in the chapter!" announced Naruto quickly from the door

She noticed him and glared at him "Hey! There you are!" as she went after him along with Ino and Sakura

Naruto quickly ran and announced "Please, don't fight over me!" making the girls even more mad


	4. Temariel

_**Temariel**_

TenTen glanced both ways left to right. "I guess, I'm the person who has the read the story next?" she guessed.

"You guessed it." nodded Konohamaru.

"Alright" she sighed, picking up the book and sat down ready to read. "This story is called Temariel."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "And it's obviously by Naruto."

_Temariel_

_Once upon another time, there was a mermaid that lived under the sea. Her name was Temariel, and was the strongest girl in the family. Her weapon was a fan which people thought it looked like a shell. Never underestimate a fan…_

"_I think Temariel is in a bad mood." Sakurel whispered to the blond mermaid Inon, who simply agreed._

"_Don't be surprised if she causes a storm." muttered Temaiya. _

_Temariel glared at her friends. "I heard that!" she yelled taking her fan out to attack._

_Swish_

_She suddenly became surprised when Temaiya suddenly threw a few of her weapons hitting her fan, making her mad even more. "Look at what you did!" she pointed, "You ruined my fan!"_

_Inon giggled "It must have been your biggest fan!"_

_Angrily she swam away from her friends going elsewhere. Scaring everyone around her as she passed by them, she swung her fan at them so that they would keep away._

_Meanwhile_

"_Shikamaric!" panicked the captain, "We're in trouble!"_

_He heard a sigh coming from him as he woke up. " What now, Naruten? I was just finally able to take a nap."_

"_Sorry, but the ship is damaged!" he quickly explained getting to the point. "The sea for some odd reason is acting strange. Like the waves are turning into strong currents!" as the ship was starting to fall apart._

"_How troublesome" Shikamaric muttered as he got on a boat and headed towards shore._

_At that very same moment, Temariel was at the shore thinking. Shikamaric noticed her as he walked to shore. "This is one of my troublesome imaginations right?" he asked._

_She looked at him and gave him a weird look. "What? Being a pervert?" _

"_How troublesome, a girl who talks back."_

"_Get away pervert!" she yelled whacking him with her fan._

"_Ow" he said calmly feeling the throbbing pain on his head. "I understand getting hit with the fan, but you didn't have to hit me with "that" huge fan."_

"_Like I would care" she glared._

_Getting to the point, "Okay, first, I'm not a pervert, only our shipmate would because he reads the make-out paradise series. Two, our ship was broken because of you. Three, I just got here and I get whacked in the head for no reason."_

"_I have my reasons" she added._

_Silent moment._

"_Well?" she asked looking at him. "Aren't you going to say any-" she began and saw that he fell asleep. "YOU IDIOT! WERE YOU LISTENING AT ALL?!?"_

_The End_

"Wow" TenTen commented. "That was….a…very interesting mermaid story…" as she glanced to see Shikamaru's reaction. "Shikamaru, don't you think that this was a weird story?"

Ino marched up to her teammate and took the book off his face. "He was asleep the whole time…" she glared.

"Oh, were you about to read the Temariel story?" Shikamaru yawned waking up.

Almost everyone in the bookstore had the urge to slap themselves on the forehead.


	5. Gaara and the Magic Gourd pt 1

_**Naruto Fairytales :**_ Story of Aladdin and the Magic Gourd

"Neh…why do I have to read the story next?" Shikamaru complained again as the girls pushed him up to the front of the center stage. "It's too troublesome to bother moving the pages or even talk."

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes in annoyance to this boy. "Well, this is punishment for sleeping while TenTen was reading the story. She was nice enough not to throw weapons at you."

He glared at Ino and Sakura as he was forced to sit down on a chair with a book into his hands. "Where does Naruto ever find the time to write fairytales?"

"Any day now!" Kiba interrupted the lazy boy's thoughts making everyone nod to make him hurry up and read.

He turned the page with another sigh. "Naruto's famous version of Aladdin and the Magic Gourd."

_One day, a young boy Sasuke heard about a magic gourd and went in search for it. Hoping he could use it against his brother Itachi, who was planning on ruling the palace._

"What the heck? Naruto is using our normal names now?" someone interrupted again.

_Time skip a few moments_

_Indeed he did find the magic gourd and glanced at it with a dull expression. "I don't get _

_it." he thought. "A magic gourd right here in the middle of the desert, I would've thought someone had stolen this by then."_

"_Are you…my next victim?" a voice asked as he turned to see a boy appear with the gourd behind his back._

"_Hm, I guess so, well let's go back, there are things I need to finish back at home." he shrugged dragging the boy along._

_The redhead glared at Sasuke but also with surprise. "Hey! I'm Gaara, who lives in the Magic Gourd-"_

"_Nice to meet you Gaara, now we don't have time to chitchat right now." _

"_You're not listening to me!"_

"_No, I guess not."_

_Gaara sighed and became annoyed. "Who do you think you are?! Dragging me without any reason!"_

"_I'm Sasuke Uchiha, and I need you for revenge against my brother." he answered without hesitating and continued going forward to his destination making Gaara slap _

_himself on the forehead and muttering something about him._

"_Do you know who I am?" the tired Gaara asked after many minutes of silence._

_Sasuke chuckled to himself. "I think a moment ago, you told me it was Gaara."_

"_I guess you don't know that I'm not a nice person, in fact I would've killed you right on the spot!"_

_He gave Gaara a surpised look which made him think he got Sasuke scared, but almost fell down with his answer. "Well, you didn't seem to do that a while ago. Anyways, nice attitude, I think I picked the right guy to kill my brother."_

"_You are definitely not making my life any easier."_

Moments of silence continued as everyone became eager to hear what was going to happen next. Still silence….more….it was so quiet….you could hear Chouji eating his barbeque chips.

Munch "Why is it- munch all quiet munch of a sudden?" Chouji asked between bites of his food noticing the fact that someone stopped talking.

Hinata walked up and took the book off of Shikamaru's face. "I-It s-seems l-l-like Shikamaru has f-fallen asleep."

"He what?!"

to be continued….


	6. Gaara and the Magic Gourd pt 2

_Once Again, as we continue_…

"Hey, Shikamaru is smiling. I didn't know he could smile in his sleep." Kiba began to point out to the sleepy head on the chair.

Ino sighed. "Makes me wonder what's in his mind sometimes."

_Shikamaru's Dream_

As for Shikamaru, in his dream, he was just laying down on the field staring at once again…clouds.

Gazing at one of them, one looked like a castle, the other was a bed…. another was a soft looking pillow. Now looking at this, made him feel like taking a nap, but knowing Ino, she would search for him and wake him up. "Troublesome woman…"

"_It's a sleeping Shikamaru."_

"_Huh? Naruto?" he wondered hearing the dobe's voice._

"_Yes, munch with the kiss of munch barbeque chips! munch whoops munch I wasn't supposed to say that, it's the kiss of munch true love that he shall munch wake up!" the obvious Chouji declared._

"_Yosh! Let the youthfulness fill the love within you!" _

_Shikamaru sighed, he was trying to take a simple nap and his friends were not only disturbing him, but seem to be making fun of him._

"_Geez, I don't need to hear that from you guys. I can do it by myself!"_

_He felt a presence leaning close to his face, and opened his eyes to gasp in horror that Ino was going to….was going to…_

_**WHACK!**_

"It's about time you woke up!" Ino glared holding Temari's fan out that held "BAKA" written all over it. "Now, finish the Magic Gourd Story!"

"Ugh…" he muttered sleepily as a book was shoved into his arms. He turned to the page to where he left off.

_Sasuke once again brought Gaara of the Magic Gourd in front of his brother Itachi declaring a fight. _

"_Yes, I'll fight you Sasuke, if you can pass…" he muttered revealing "My Akatsuki members!"_

"_You're kidding me." Gaara muttered in annoyance that this day was getting crazier than ever. He managed to defeat all the others except the one with the Bird no Jutsu…_

_And he dies the end, and Sasuke lived the single life forever while Naruto married Sakura. The End_

"Shikamaru that can't be the ending!" the pink haired girl opposed as he closed the book.

Throwing the book at her, he sunk into the chair. "Read it and weep."

She scanned through the pages not believing that it was all true. "I'm really married to Naruto in the story!" as anime tears appeared on her face.


	7. Little Green Riding Hood

_**Naruto Fairytales**_

"And now! A new edition for the anniversary of Naruto's famous fairytale works!" the blond exclaimed.

"Oi, where did he come from?" Kiba asked aloud since they haven't seen the blond ninja in a while.

Naruto coughed slightly to ignore that comment. He grinned holding up another book. "I dedicate this youthful book to Eyebro- er I mean Rock Lee! You're the main character for this one." he pointed.

"Did you hear that Gai-sensei?! Did you hear?!" Lee exclaimed to the older jounin.

The older jounin was silent but smiled smacking Lee across the face. "Oh of course Lee! My ears haven't heard anything so so so youthful!" as tears started to stream down his face, causing Lee to do the same and embrace each other.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"So what's the story about Naruto?" TenTen coughed to change the subject.

"Well why don't I read it to you?" the blond answered happily and sat down on the chair opening the new story. "Well as we all know I dedicated this to Rock Lee, so yep, here's the story."

_Little Green Riding Hood (Only except without the real hood mind you)_

_By: The next Hokage! Naruto Uzamakie _

"AW!" Naruto moaned slapping his hand on his forehead, "They spelled my name wrong!"

_Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Little Green Riding Hood who talked about nothing but youthfulness. _

_One day, his jounin didn't appear for training that day!_

"_Where is my youthful teacher Gai-sensei!" he wailed crying in the corner. "Wait! Maybe this is part of my ninja training!" he thought and nodded with a fist in the air. "And I'm going to pass it!" as he took off to go find him._

_Everyone in Konoha thought he was a little weird. Some thought that it was a possibility that he was gay. _

"_I'm not gay! I'm not gay! I just skip in a gay gay way!" Lee started to singsong while looking for his teacher. He walked into the building to see a redhead standing there. "Oi! Gaara! Aren't you looking youthful today!" he greeted only to be glared at in return._

_He stood there humming to himself. "Well, I think you would be a lot more youthful if you had eyebrows like me!" he pointed and took his arm. "Come! And we shall start a youthful friendship together!"_

_And they went off skipping together. The End_

He shut the book to see everyone's stunned faces. "Hey, look I know this was good and all but there's no need to be all stunned about my writing skills."

_No it wasn't that they were afraid of…._

Just the hissing of sand that was grabbing Naruto by the collar. Yes, this might be "the end" for him.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
